The matchmaker
by epic unicorns
Summary: kanamei kuchiki byakuya kuchiki s twin decides she needs to set her brother up rated T for now gonna chande it to M -wink-
1. Chapter 1

The Matchmaker

Hello this is my second fanfic and this one will ne a Romance/Humor because of many resons. Reason number one the plot bunneh kept bugging me. Reason number 2 I'm am sick of all the angst and sadness for these two I'm SICK OF IT! Reason three I just had to. Okay well this is a Byaruki paring ITS NOT INCEST! Ahem yeah so anyhorse I got this really good Idea I'm uber happy to write this. BEWARE OF AN OC [but she's rad so don't worry]

"come on Byakushi I know you're better than that!" Kanamei kuchiki called out teasingly.

"oh shut up!" Byakuya angrily called as he moved for a second attack.

"too slow" Kanamei giggled taking out Byakuya`s hair band

"gah" Byakuya yelled swinging at her.

"ha ha ha baka you can never catch me!" Kanamei yelled from on top one of their buildings.

"you're the baka!" he yelled "now give it back"

Kuchiki Kanamei and kuchiki Byakuya are fraternal twins. They died together in the real world and are now training to become shinigami. Kanamei is a more outgoing laid back girl like shihion yoruichi. While Byakuya is a hot headed energetic boy. While growing up in the soul society Kanamei loved to bug her little brother and annoy him. Even though they are twins Kanamei figured out the she was born first out of the two and has been bugging him since. As they began to mature Byakuya slowly morphed from a hot headed little boy to a very serious and honorable head of the kuchiki clan. While as Kanamei just stayed the same sly outgoing and perverted girl. The only thing that really changed her was her becoming the captain of the third squad.

Kanamei finished her paperwork earl [like always] and decided to go and bug her little brother. She shunponed to the 6th division and suddenly eyes were all on her.

'why do they always stare at me' Kanamei thought

The reason people always stared at her was yes she could pass of as there captain [in appearance]. Kanamei has her hair a little bit longer than Byakuya`s same face but instead of cold it is bright and sly. They both wear kenseikan and Kanamei thought it would be funny if she wore her front kenseikan just like Byakuya`s. Kanamei busted through the door to Byakuya`s room.

"YO what's up lil` brother?" Kanamei said

"Please refrain from entering my room in such a matter captain kuchiki" Byakuya said coldly towards his sister. The minute she heard captain she was gone. Reappearing in front of Byakuya and smacking the front of his head.

"and you should refrain from calling my captain kuchiki Byakushi" Kanamei said with a vein popping out from her head. Byakuya wanted to yell at his stupid sister for being like this but couldn't and so he decided to give her his deadliest glare.

"eh bya why you keep staring at me" Kanamei said lowering her head to look at him. Byakuya inwardly sighed .

'of course her and the were-cat are the only ones that ignore m glares'

"ahh your boring ima go scare soi fon" said Kanamei ruffling Byakuya`s hair before leaving. Byakuya sighed,

'There's something wrong with her' he thought . Kanamei walked out of his office and giggled. She took a camera out of her robes picture and a video of her slapping him and walked over to the shinigami woman`s association.

[A.N]so fawkin sorry it came out late I had to re write it cause Microsoft froze on me. But I have it now!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

The Matchmaker

[A.N] I read my story and noticed a lot of spelling mistakes forgive me I don't have a beta reader and I usually suck at spelling. This chapter is also just flashbacks that help the story the actual attempts are in chapter three. Enjoy :3

"COME BACK HERE YOU DIRTY KIDS!" a shop keeper yelled at a group of small children running away. Rukia ran with her best friend renji abari through the poor inzuri district. They kept running till they saw a crowd of people and decided to hide in the crowd. They were walking through the crowd until there was an opening, then they laid there eyes on the most beautiful women they've ever seen. She had long black hair, pale skin, big grey eyes and she was wearing a black kimono with hamaka pants. But the thing that Rukia and Renji really noticed was the keiseiken on the front of her head.

"Ah.." Rukia began to say but couldn't speak.

"Who are you?!" renji yelled out clearly not knowing what a keiseiken was. Kanamei looked down and saw two children at her feet on had red hair tied up in a weird ponytail and the other was a petite young girl with beautiful black hair and big violate eyes.

'She looks like hisana' she thought. Smiling Kanamei crouched down to become eye level with the children.

"hello, my name is Kanamei what`s your name?" Kanamei said kindly to the friends.

"My name is abari renji." the redhead said with a huff.

"Uhm my n-name is Rukia." stuttered the violet eyed beauty.

"My-my you two look hungry." said the young woman reaching into her robes. "Here" Kanamei said handing Rukia and Renji a bento. The two friends just gaped at her.

"T-thank you very much" Rukia said with bright eyes still staring at the quite large box filled to capacity with food. Kanamei smiled but then frowned.

"Do you two have a place to sleep tonight?" Kanamei asked concerned. Rukia`s eyes quickly saddened and she shook her head.

"Well I would happily let you into my home but my baka brother just recently broke the rules and angered the elders and they are a pain also seeing you would freak my bro out too since you look exactly like his wife.."Kanamei said slowly but thoughtfully

"We don't need help from you" the boy called Renji yelled out

"Nonsense" Kanamei said coldly making Renji flinch "I am going to make you a house a small one because you are still child near the serietei to ensure your safety" Kanamei explained to the children. "These people will guard you until your house is finished" Kanamei pointed to two men wearing the same attire as her. "Also" Kanamei continued "if you're having any trouble go to the kuchiki manor and give the guards this" she continued handing Rukia a card with a poorly drawn bunny in the corner. Kanamei smiled, "I hope to see you two strong sprits in the serietei" Kanamei said and those were the last words she said to the two…or so thought.

[1 year later]

Hisana had died a year ago and has asked her dear husband to find her younger sister and adopt her into the family. Byakuya was taking his weekly trips to the shinigami academy and his dead brain sister decided to come along. Kanamei was practically bouncing up and down she was hoping to see Rukia or Renji at the academy. They approached a window and Kanamei shoved her stoic brother out of the way looking in to see if the violet eyed girl was there…and she was. The girl was exactly as Kanamei said high spirited oh and much much more. Kanamei shunponed into the room the second she saw violet orbs.

"RUKIAAAAA-CHANNN"Kanamei yelled hugging the girl in front of her.

"Uhm excuse me but who are you" Rukia managed to say being strangled from the girls hug.

"Huh, oh!"Kanamei said letting go of the girl so she can see her. Rukia breathed and looked at the woman before her and her eyes widened. The woman that saved her and renji when they were kids.

"You" Rukia whispered

"Yay Rukia-chan remembers me!" Kanamei cheered

"Kanamei please do not scare her from coming into our family" a cold voice said. Rukia looked up and saw the most beautiful no scratch the drop dead sexy man she had ever seen and then she noticed it they looked exactly alike.

"Baka" Kanamei said socking his stomach "I met her before she knows me" she said sticking her tongue out.

[Present time]

"neh Rukia wanna go out for sake" Kanamei asked

"uhm ok onee-sama" Rukia said

"see now that's how you say it! Neh can you tell byakushi to start calling me that he likes you way more than he does me" Kanamei said. Rukia blushed.

[A.N] eh I felt like writing today

REVEIW


	3. Chapter 3

The Matchmaker

Alright I could of updated faster but I've been getting a lot of homework and next week is testing. I will be getting out at 12 and I won't have homework all next week so the updates will just depend on my mood. Otay back to teh story so this one is just a bunch of attempts made by Kanamei to get Byakuya and rukia together. The actual pot is starting next chapter. QUICK

ISNT TEH NEW BLEACH OPENING BADASS?!

Well I think it is…

Anyhorse here ya go

* * *

Kanamei yawned and stretched.

'It's still early' Kanamei thought looking out the window. Then she gave herself an evil grin.

'Early enough' she thought grinning and shunponed quietly to Byakuya`s room. She brought her shinigami uniform and haori with her and switched their clothes and zanpakto.

'What is the meaning of this?!' senbonzakura yelled to her not waking his master.

'I'm switching places with Byakushi today' she told him.

'Why?' he asked.

'Well for one thing I'm bored the second is I'm trying to get Byakuya Rukia together' she explained to the zanpakto.

'But why they are brother and sister!' senbonzakura said blushing slightly

'Not by blood and I see the way you guys look at her' Kanamei said with a chuckle as she felt senbonzakura`s reitsu fluctuate.

'Fine but how are you going to do it?' he asked.

'Easy dress into his clothes, I already look like him by the way and knock him out when he wakes up' she said.

'Why do you need to knock him out?' senbonzakura asked.

'So I can dress him without him fussing and trying to kill me' she said.

'Oh'

So the two waited [wtf what about Kanamei`s zanpakto?!] until they heard Byakuya groan and start to wake up. Kanamei was there in a flash Byakuya looked up and his eyes widened.

"What are you-"he tried to say but Kanamei already knocked him out cold. Now it was time for her to go to work she undressed him and put him in regular shinigami robes and her haori. Next for her to do was his hair she put on his front kenseikan and styled his hair like how her hair would be.

"There perfect, oi senbonzakura does he look like me?" Kanamei asked. Senbonzakura almost died of laughing actually Byakuya looked exactly like Kanamei.

'Yeah he does' he said holding in a laugh

'Good' she whispered and started undressing and she put on her uniform but Byakuya`s haori, scarf, gloves, and took his other kenseikan and slipped on all of his accessories.

'Now how do I look?' she asked. The zanpakto looked at her carefully scanning her whole appearance.

"Good but can you act like him?' he asked slowly.

'psh hell yeah I can' she said than smoothing her face and talked in a stoic voice exactly likes Byakuya`s. 'My name is Byakuya kuchiki, I am the captain of squad six, and I love my Onee-sama so very much' Kanamei said with a straight face the whole time. Senbonzakura laughed.

'Don't go using this as an advantage' he warned chuckling

'Then why am I doing this? 'She asked laughing.

'Your right' he said.

* * *

Morning

Byakuya woke up after getting knocked cold by his sister.

'I'm going to kill her' he thought then noticing he wasn't wearing his sleeping yukata but… 'KANAMEI`S UNIFORM?!'

"What…" he began to say then saw someone that looked exactly like him. "What did you do Kanamei?" Byakuya asked angrily.

"My, my Byakushi finally woke up or should I say onee-sama woke up." Kanamei said grinning.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked angrily.

"Ah I knew you would ask that I decided to switch places with you today oh ha and you can't reject because look at me you don't want me running around doing stupid stuff to ruin your image do you?" Kanamei said smiling all creepy-like. Byakuya sighed 'he was never going to win against her' he thought.

"Fine, but no one is to know of this" he said. Kanamei gasped dramatically

"I wouldn't dare!" she said grinning. Byakuya just glared at her. "I'm only gonna you know" she continued slowly as if the next sentence she said would make Byakuya would either cringe or try to kill her. "Say a few things to rukia" she said bluntly. Byakuya just lost it.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING TO HER!" he yelled. Kanamei just grinned.

"Oh you don't have to worry I did all of today`s paperwork in my division so you don't have to worry your pretty little head about it" Kanamei said completely ignoring what he just said. Byakuya fumed at his slightly older sister 'how dare she!' he thought angrily.

"Then what will I do?" Byakuya asked.

"Just hang around the house I got everything under control" Kanamei said and smirked, "You're gonna thank me for this." She said before swiftly leaving his room.

Kanamei entered her slightly younger brother`s office and started on his paperwork so she could get out of there and talk to rukia.

"TAICHO!" she heard someone yell from outside Byakuya`s office.

"What is it abari?" Kanamei said mimicking her brother's voice.

"I need you to sign some papers" Renji abari said.

"Come in" Kanamei said.

"Hai" he said walking into the office and handing her the papers.

"You may go" she said shooing him away.

"hai taicho" he said before leaving.

Kanamei finished her brothers paperwork and shunponed to Rukia`s division.

* * *

Rukia was working on paperwork when she felt her nii-sama`s reietsu.

'Why is he here?' she thought.

Kanamei swiftly walked into Rukia`s small office.

"Rukia we`re going home." Kanamei said with authority but mentally she was laughing her ass off.

"Ah but nii-sama…" she began. Kanamei inwardly laughed at being called brother.

"Now" she said before exiting the office.

"H-hai" she said running to catch up with her 'brother'. Kanamei looked down and mentally grinned

'This is going to be hilarious' Kanamei thought. They arrived home to an angry looking 'Kanamei'.

"Good evening onee-sama" rukia said then bowed. Byakuya`s eye twitched and Kanamei seemed that she would die trying to hold back laughter.

"Rukia get ready for dinner" Kanamei said.

"H-hai" rukia said then scampered off to her room to get ready.

"What did you…" Byakuya began but Kanamei cut him off.

"Wow you really don't notice?" Kanamei said leaning against the wall

"What notice what?" Byakuya asked.

"Wow you really are oblivious to everything." She said getting up and walking towards him.

"What tell me?!" Byakuya said. Kanamei sighed.

"How about when Rukia's reitsu fluctuates whenever you're near her or whenever you talk to her she stutters, or that she shyly looks up at you when she`s walking wit you or eating with you HELLO?!" Kanamei yelled slapping his head.

"Well how am I supposed to pay attention to that?!" he yelled back. But the truth was he did notice those things but he always brushed them off not really paying any attention to it 'Besides' he thought 'it's wrong to think of your sister that way'. Kanamei`s right fist connected with Byakuya`s jaw.

"OW what was that for?!" he yelled covering his jaw with his hand.

"FOR BEING A FUCKING RETARD "she yelled back. Kanamei usually never cursed in the house but now she was so mad. "just get in there and don't talk or I will cut that off" she warned pointing to Byakuya`s crotch. Byakuya shuddered he knew she wasn't kidding. The twins walked into the dining room.

"Ah nii-sama" rukia stood up and bowed to her 'brother'. Kanamei just nodded and sat down.

"Rukia"

"Y-yes nii-sama"

"There is something I have to tell you it is very important and you must listen" Kanamei said holding back fits of laughter.

"W-what is it?" she asked.

"Are you aware of how the humans call it 'birds and bees'?" Kanamei asked breathing hard to control her laughter. Byakuya`s eyes widened and Rukia's face turned beet red.

"Uh uhm yes I'm aware" she said hesitantly.

"Good well I wanted to tell you if you ever felt the need you know where my room is." Kanamei said before getting up and dragging a blushing Byakuya out of the dining room leaving a wide eyed blushing girl in the dining room.

'What is he saying?' thought rukia then she thought the only logical thing that would happen to make him say that.

'Captain Kyoraku must of slipped something into his drink' she concluded before leaving.

* * *

DONE so friggin sorry it took so long to update. Next chapter should be tomorrow ima start on it today

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**OH M PERSON so fawkin sorry for teh late update I dun know what happened!!! Well I'm writing thing and I'm also gonna update FTWA so enjoy. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!**

**Heh heh that one was just for you alleh-chan –laughs evilly-**

* * *

"REALLY YOU MEAN IT?!"

"Yes kuchiki taicho I want you to watch those two" soutaicho yammamoto said.

"Ah don't worry old man I will" Kanamei said winking and he chuckled.

"Did the SWA tell you when you three were supposed to meet at the beach?"

"Yeah ill make sure we`re there" Kanamei said waving her hand dismissively.

"Good then you may leave" he said shooing her out of the room.

"Alright thanks old man this is my last hope."Kanamei said with determination in her eyes.

"You better succeed." He said chuckling.

"Oh I will" Kanamei said before leaving the room.

* * *

"RUKIA!!!" Kanamei yelled when she got home.

"Oh yes onee-sama" rukia said looking at her sister.

"Drop the sama but anyway GUESS WHAT?!" Kanamei yelled again hugging the petite girl.

"Um what?"

"Old man said we could go to the world of the living!"

"Huh? You and me?" she asked.

"Ah no baka Byakushi`s comin' too"

"WHAT?!" she yelled her face bright red.

"We`re leaving tomorrow kay'?" Kanamei said before leaving to her brother's room to say the same thing.

"YO WHAT'S UP LIL' BROTHER?" Kanamei yelled busting into the room.

"What do you want Kanamei?" Byakuya asked frustrated. Kanamei ignored him and started to pack his somewhat modern yukatas.

"Hmm we need to go shopping." Kanamei concluded

"What are you doing with my clothes?!" Byakuya asked.

"Oh yeah old man told me to tell you, you me and rukia are going to the world of the living on a vacation." She said

"Wait what why?" Byakuya questioned

"Cause he felt like it and you two deserve a break besides the SWA is holding something at the beach while were there" Kanamei said pointing a finger at him. Byakuya just sighed and let her to continue what she was doing.

"Ok" she said getting up "We are leaving tomorrow kay?"

"Ok" was all he said before she shunponed out of the room.

* * *

"BYE BYE EVERYONE" Kanamei shouted from inside the senkaimon. Byakuya sighed.

"Must you be so loud" he asked shaking his head.

"Oh shut it your more off a girl than me" she retorted Byakuya glared at her and rukia giggled. They continued to walk until they reached a light. Once they reached the world of the living they headed to urahara`s shop for their faux bodies.

"Ah the kuchiki`s welcome" urahara said behind his fan.

"Yo what's up `n clogs you got our special order?" Kanamei asked.

"My you haven't changed Kanamei, and yes I do have those orders" urahara said chuckling.

"Heh heh good well I haven't got all day hurry up" Kanamei said. Byakuya and rukia looked at each other.

"What special order?" Byakuya asked. Kanamei turned around with an evil smile

"You'll see" she said then everything went black.

Byakuya woke up 'What did she do?' he thought and noticed he was in a bed he tore off the cover and went to go wash his face when he looked in the mirror and he was a teenager?!

* * *

**BWHAHAHA CLIFF-HANGER!!!! Ah but don't get your panties in a bunch ill update soon –smilez- Otay i knuw short chapter but teh next one will be longer :3**

**REVIEW AND MAKE MEH HAPPEH AND SPAZZ OUT!**


End file.
